


Accosted

by OliviaMarie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, after sex - Freeform, but not really graphic, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Tommen doesn’t understand what just happened. Well he does, he just doesn’t understand how it happened.





	

His chest is heaving as he flops off to the side, and he can feel the sweat beading together as it rolls down his forehead from his hair. Tommen doesn’t understand what just happened. Well he does, he just doesn’t understand _how_ it happened. One second he was being accosted by the Lady Arya Stark in the corridor, the next he’s lying on some dusty floor of an unused room on the top level near his rooms.

“That was…I just…” He mumbles out stupidly, and she laughs as she turns onto her side. She throws a leg up over his hip, cuddling into his side.

“It was pretty good.” She agrees, pressing a kiss into his bare shoulder. He doesn’t remember taking off his shirt at all, just the hurried unlacing of his breeches that she got too impatient over and decided to cut through them with a dagger she pulled out from under her skirt. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Neither did I.” He says bashfully, his breathing starting to even out now. “But we shouldn’t have…”

“I don’t regret that at all,” Arya tells him, lifting herself until she was sitting on his stomach. Her dress had been discarded, leaving her nearly bare to him. Her bindings were still wrapped around her chest loosely, hiding how much bosom she really had. He wanted to tug them the rest of the way off, to see her breasts and feel them within his hands—or his mouth, but he thought that would be rather inappropriate. At least more inappropriate than what they just did.

He gazed at her tiredly, eyes trailing over scars and freckles on her pale skin to where their coupling was slowly dripping out of her with a bit of blood. She had no shame in her nudity, and instead of hiding herself from him she took the time he was looking at her to trail her fingers over his chest and stomach. He felt a little subconscious about it, seeing how much muscle she had beneath her clothing. He felt rather inadequate.

She shifted lower to hover over his groin, and the sight made his cock stir in interest. He looked up to her and realized that she knew exactly what she was doing as she smirked at him before grinding down. “Do you think you’re up to doing it again?” She asked innocently, and he whimpered as she dug her nails in just enough to sting. He wasn’t sure he could say not to her request at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I found in my files that I have no idea where I was going with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
